hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
HG3E3
My Purest Heart for You is the third episode of ''Hunger Games - The Nonary Game. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on March 3, 2018. Episode AB Room He presses "Ally" and Phi frowns. 'Phi: '''Fine, whatever. '''Naveen: '''I trust him, Phi. Maybe you should too, no need to be so cold. ''Phi ignores him and exits the room, who opens again. '' ''Warehouse A Everyone gathers back around the big screen in the room, the three bears giggle. 'Monomi: '''Livin for the drama! '''Monophanie: '''Honestly, we should just let them play a snatch game match later. '''Monotaro: '''And also join them and have a wonderful vegan meal all together! '''Paris: '''CAN YOU STOP AND TELL US THE RESULTS '''Monophanie: '''Honey, wanna see the backstabbing? F I N E ''The screen changes and reveals the results of each vote. ------ * '''Naveen & Phi: ALLY * Liam: ALLY ------ * Ruruka & Sonosuke: BETRAY * Chelsea: ALLY ------ * Shay & Paris: BETRAY * Emerson: BETRAY ------ And now, each point score. * Naveen: (+2) -> '5 BP * '''Phi: (+2) -> '''5 BP * '''Liam: (+2) -> '''5 BP * '''Ruruka: (+3) -> '''6 BP * '''Sonosuke: (+3) -> '''6 BP * '''Chelsea: (-2) -> '''1 BP * '''Shay: (+0) -> '''3 BP * '''Paris: (+0) -> '''3 BP * '''Emerson: (+0) -> '''3 BP ''As soon as the screen disappears, the announcer begins to speak. 'Announcer: '''Round 1 of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition has been concluded. Beginning of Round 2. This is the Moon Round. A new set of Chromatic Doors has been opened. ''Monomi's voice echoes in the warehouse. 'Monomi: '''Keep an eye on your BP! If they reach 0 or a negative number, it will be your execution! Don't worry, it's a painless one. A sleeping drug gets injected into your body, subsequently a poison gets injected and you die a sleepy death! ''Naveen and Liam smile. 'Naveen: '''Thanks dude, I'm so glad you picked Ally too. '''Liam: '''It's nothing, bro. I'm glad you guys did too. ''Phi ignores both and turns to the others 'Phi: '''I'm gonna check for the other set of Cromatic Doors. '''Chelsea: '''Fuck off, Phi! You aren't in risk of dying! I hafta pick Betray next time uugh. '''Ruruka: '''Honey, I'm sorry, did you really think we were gonna pick Ally? Why wasting time when we can leave sooner? '''Sonosuke: '''It's all about strategy, if you can't focus on it then you're weak. ''Chelsea grits her teeth and cries on Liam's shoulders. Shay, Paris and Emerson are picking on each other, as always. 'Paris: '''Fuck off Emerson, this round was useless. '''Emerson: '''At least I didn't make a dumb decision like Chelsea did. '''Shay: '''This thing is so stressful uugh, I can't decide if this beats all the stress from when I was training for Flood Escape. ''Shay then checks her bracelet and gasps. 'Shay: '''Oh my Gosh, the color changed! ''As everyone checks their bracelet, Monophanie's voice echoes in the room. 'Monophanie: '''Oh yah! Now that a new round has begun, the colors, Pairs and Solos have all been mixed up! Check them out! ''A new set of colors has been added in the bracelets. *'Naveen & Chelsea - '''Cyan PAIR *'Ruruka & Emerson - 'Magenta PAIR *'Phi & Liam - 'Yellow PAIR *'Shay - 'Cyan SOLO *'Sonosuke - 'Magenta SOLO *'Paris - 'Yellow SOLO ''Shay and Paris cheer as they're no longer a pair, Phi and Liam exchange a look but the former just grunts and leaves the warehouse by using the Yellow door, Chelsea turns to Naveen. '''Chelsea: '''Look, next time we must pick Betray. '''Naveen: '''Huh, we will see, it's too early to decide. '''Chelsea: ''(frowns) NO, FUCK IT, I CAN'T DIE HERE! ''She lies on the ground and starts to struggle. Chelsea: 'I'M LITERALLY HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN RIGHT NOW, THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE! ! I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE AAAAAAAH! ''Liam wraps his arms around her and tries to calm her down. 'Liam: '''It's okay, Chelsea. I'm here and I'll promise you I'll help you escape from here safe and sound. '''Paris: '''By the way, there's an Infirmary behind the Yellow door, if you wanna go there... ''Chelsea nods and Liam and her leave the warehouse. Meanwhile, Ruruka is annoyed at being paired up with Emerson. 'Ruruka: '''Fuck off, it had to be Yoi-Yoi again. '''Emerson: '''It's not like I'm happy to be with you either. '''Ruruka: '''I'm gonna go rest my head for a minute. ''(she turns to Sonosuke) ''Can we go the Crew Quarters? '''Shay: '''The fuck is that '''Sonosuke: '''The room we investigated behind the Cyan door. ''Sonosuke and Ruruka leave, Shay turns to Naveen. 'Shay: '''What did you find behind the Magenta door? '''Naveen: '''A Lounge bar full of drinks. ''Emerson cheers and decides to check it. After Shay leaves by the Cyan door, Paris leaves by the Magenta door too. 'Paris: '''I'm gonna explore this facility and hope to find some RuPaul's Drag Race DVDs. ''Now Naveen is all alone in the warehouse. Where should he go first? ------''From where should he start? Lounge, Infirmary or Crew Quarters? ------''Naveen decides to check the Lounge first and leaves by the Magenta Door.'' Lounge Once there he finds Emerson drinking a glass of whiskey and Paris chilling on the sofa. Naveen: '''Weird you guys aren't trying to kill each other ''(turns to Paris) ''Weren't you supposed to look for some RuPaul's Drag Race DVDs? '''Paris: ''(snorts) I did find them but it was just the first two fucking seasons, like excuse me but I need at least Season 5 to educate someone. '''Emerson: '''I'm just pretending as if she wasn't here. '''Naveen: '''Um ''Suddenly, Paris stands up. Paris: '''Naveen, can I talk to you in private? '''Emerson: ''(frowns) Girl, I ain't leaving this place. '''Paris: '(coldly smiles) ''It's okay, we are leaving. ''Naveen is confused but gets dragged by his right arm by Paris and both leave the room. Facility - Floor A Hallways Paris and Naveen are walking in the hallway. Paris: 'I was thinking about an alliance between you and me. '''Naveen: '''Why? '''Paris: '''Come on, don't be dumb. I am a SOLO now so this means we can be opponents in this round however, after I totally wasted the previous one for the sake of my life, I hope you can be much more understanding. '''Naveen: '''I really don't know what to say... '''Paris: '''Come on! Also, Chelsea has only 1 BP left, if she loses it there is not gonna be any lip sync challenge to save her ass. So, honey, I am guaranteed to vote "Ally". ''She comes closer and kisses Naveen's right cheek. After that, she winks and heads to the Infirmary. He is shooketh but decides to follow her. Infirmary Chelsea was resting on one of the 3 beds in the room, but she was alone. '' '''Chelsea: '''Liam, is that you? '''Paris: '''Wake up, bitch. ''Paris reaches the bed and pushes Chelsea, the latter falls on the ground. 'Naveen: '''Paris, what the fuck?! CAN YOU STOP WITH DOING WEIRD THINGS '''Paris: '''Wow, Naveen, can you stop talking? ''Naveen just grits his teeth and rolls his eyes. '''Paris: ''(smiirks) Be happy, Chelsea! We are gonna be together in the next set of Chromatic Doors! '''Naveen: '''Stop, Paris. We have yet to decide. '''Chelsea: '''I don't even know... why can't I ever be with Liam? '''Paris: '''Oh my fucking God, stop thinking about him and focus. Naveen and you choosing me as your partner is the most logical thing. Are you sure you want Sonosuke? After what happened last round? Ruruka and him are a threat. ''Chelsea looks away, without replying. Paris: 'Also, Shay is a fugly skank, you'll just waste time if you get closer to her. '''Naveen: '''We'll listen to Phi's explanations of the patterns for the next set of Chromatic Doors later, now just stop. '''Paris: '''Do you even trust her? Have you seen her suspicious behavior, like girl you are speaking a Satanist language or something. Also, her reasoning behind the first set of Chromatic Doors was sooo basic, after all it's always gonna be a set of PAIR + SOLO. ''Paris warns Naveen and Chelsea about doing the "right choice" and proceeds to leave. The two guys left stay quiet for a minute until... 'Chelsea: '''Naveen, I know you will do the right decision. Like you did before so... I just trust you on this one again, ok? ''Naveen nods. 'Naveen: '''By the way, what happened to Liam? Why isn't he here? ''Chelsea raises an eyebrow. 'Chelsea: '''He said he was going to talk to you. '''Naveen: '''What the fuck, after everyone left the Warehouse, I just went to the Lounge and met with Emerson and Paris, after that Paris and I arrived here and we had been together the whole time, we didn't see Liam once. '''Chelsea: '''That's weird but now that I think about, he didn't leave by the door you and Paris used but from the other one. ''(points at the door at the other side of the room) 'Naveen: '''Did he go to the Crew Quarters then? ''Naveen leaves the Infirmary and heads towards the Crew Quarters. Crew Quarters The Quarters consist of a great hallway, with 4 doors labeled 1-4 that have a wheel to open them. Naveen is unsure about which door to open first so after using "eeny, meeny, miny, moe" he chooses Door 2. He opens it and finds Shay looking at an aluminium foil while sitting on a bed. '' '''Shay: '''Shit, Naveen, you scared the crap outta me. '''Naveen: '''What are you doing? '''Shay: '''I was wondering what the heck there was behind the Cyan Door and thinking that maybe there would be some interesting things here. '''Naveen: '''Did you know that Ruruka and Sonosuke are here too? '''Shay: '''So? '''Naveen: '''So what?! '''Shay: '''They're not a problem, for what I know they could be banging and I couldn't give a shit. ''(looks around one more) ''Anyway, I didn't find anything interesting so I'm gonna leave now. ''Before leaving the room, she turns to Naveen one last time. 'Shay: '''By the way, whatever Paris told to you if you talked to her, it's bullshit. Don't trust her not even a fucking single time. ''She leaves and Naveen decides to check Doors 1 and 4 but they're both empty. Suddenly, Door 3 opens and Ruruka and Sonosuke step out. '''Naveen: '''Wow so Shay was right, you guys were ACTUALLY BANGING! '''Ruruka: ''(annoyed) Can you fucking stop, if we have to do something, we'll do it once we get out of here. '''Sonosuke: '''You like to spread bullshit, don't you? ''Sonosuke shoots Naveen one of his killer glares. Naveen: 'Dude, I know we haven't really started with the right step, but can we just start again? '''Sonosuke: '''No, thank you. '''Naveen: '''Ugh, fuck off. ''A few seconds later, the exit door opens and Phi runs, gasping for breath. 'Phi: '''Great, I was just looking for you! '''Naveen: '''Phew, thanks Phi. Sonosuke here is not really happy to see me. '''Phi: '''CHECK YOUR DAMN BRACELET! ''Phi presses two buttons at the edges of the bracelet and reveals a countdown, the 3 guys do that as well. 'Ruruka: '''A 10-minutes-countdown? '''Sonosuke: '''Did you just find- '''Phi: '''Yes, the next set of Chromatic Doors. Another door opened leading to another hallway and that's where I found them. I went to look for the others and also met Shay on the way to come here. ''They all run away and reach the next set of Chromatic Doors. Chromatic Doors Circular Room A new door opened and led to another hallway that lead to this circular room. There were once more 3 Chromatic Doors: a Red, Green and Blue one. Naveen looks for Liam. 'Naveen: '''Dude, finally! Where were you? Chelsea told me you were looking for me. '''Liam: '''Oh um, I just went to check on the Crew Quarters first and then I didn't find you around anymore, then Phi called for me and after checking on Chelsea, arrived here. '''Naveen: '''I see. ''Phi begins to explain her reasonings but is interrupted by Paris. '''Paris: '''Girl, we know it's gonna be a PAIR and a SOLO so can we just decide? I propose to go with- '''Phi: ''(frowns) We have to focus on the rights combinations so shut the fuck up and let me speak. ''Paris prepares to slap the girl but when catches Naveen's glare, she stops and looks away. Phi: 'Exactly like last time, we have 3 options... ''Everyone was arguing once again, till Naveen closes his eyes and gulps, having fully decided. '''Naveen: '''I choose.... ------''Time for yet another decision! What will you choose? Trust Paris and go with her in the Green Door? Trust Shay to not believe Paris and go with her in the Red Door... or challenge the unknown and choose Sonosuke and go in the Blue Door?' ------ Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - The Nonary Game" Category:Season 3 of Hunger Games